1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power switching devices having attachments with electrical leads which are routed externally of the molded housing enclosing the switching device. More particularly, it relates to an insulative wire lead which guides the attachment wiring between power terminals and simultaneously provides an insulative barrier which increases the oversurface distance between phases of multiphase switching devices.
2. Background Information
Low voltage power switches such as, for instance, circuit breakers, contactors and overload relays, typically have a switching unit mounted in an insulative molded housing. Commonly, multiphase load terminals are mounted side-by-side in recesses in one end of the molding housing, while line terminals are similarly mounted side-by-side in recesses in the opposite end. In many installations, attachments providing electrical outputs from or inputs to the switching device are provided within the molded housing. Examples of these attachments are bell alarms providing an indication of a tripped condition and a shunt trip device by which a circuit breaker can be tripped remotely.
Typically, the switching device is mounted on a panel and the attachment wiring is routed to the panel. In many cases, the attachment wiring exits a side of the housing. In other cases, the attachment wiring exits the back face of the switch housing. It is common in these cases to bundle the attachment wires with wire ties. In at least one instance, side exiting attachment wires are routed through a channel molded into the housing base.
In some installations, spacing between adjacent molded housings does not permit side exit of the attachment wires. Also, attachments are being offered as options or add-ons mountable in compartments in the cover of the switching device which is not compatible with rear exit of the wiring. This leaves the end faces of the molded housing where the power terminals are located. However, the attachment wiring must be physically separated and electrically isolated from these terminals and the connected conductors.
There is a need therefore for an improved wire lead for attachment wiring for power switching devices.
There is a particular need for such a wire lead for guiding attachment wiring exiting the end faces of power switches which spaces the wiring from the power terminals and connected conductors.
There is a further need for such a wire lead which is simple, inexpensive and easy to use and install.